


Slave Crown

by Lalafell_Princess



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Angst, Gen, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalafell_Princess/pseuds/Lalafell_Princess
Summary: This has gone on long enough. Terra tries to stand up for herself in a sea of doubt and fear.
Relationships: Tina Branford | Terra Branford/Kefka Palazzo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Slave Crown

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many wonderful fics on here about people's interpretations as to how the slave crown got on Terra in the first place. This is my own little headcanon story, after reading through a few and coming up with some of my own ideas. Thank you for the inspiration~  
> Also inspired by the unused line found in the coding from VI where Terra says "No! Get away from me!" to Kefka when he goes to place the slave crown on her.

I was absolutely terrified. My insides squirmed with anxiety, churning over and over in my fear-sick stomach, my heart thumping dully. But I had to say _something._

The hallway was dark, my heels loud against the tiled floor. Rain lashed against the high windows of the castle, flashes illuminating the cold walls. No soldiers marched past me or stood guard; most were asleep or posted in the entry hall. I was completely alone as I shuffled steadily towards his quarters.

I trusted him. I trusted him with my life. He was all I’d ever known. Even my earliest, haziest memories always had him somewhere, grinning or laughing too loudly. He’d taught me everything I knew, told me each day how special I was, how much I meant to the Empire, to _him._ I couldn’t imagine life without being his protégé, his magic user, his puppet. And yet there I was, heart in my throat, about to confront him.

I just couldn’t do it anymore. The things he asked me to do… I’d tried over and over to justify the actions in my head. _It’s for the Empire; they need me to burn these buildings so they don’t threaten us later… These people are against us, and if we left them alive they’d try to hurt us… For the glory of the Empire… For the glory of the Empire…_

I knew I was lying to myself. _Nothing_ he asked of me was okay. The horrid things I’d done in the name of the Empire… in _his_ name… The screams, the fire, the blood… my mind wouldn’t let me forget my sins. The nightmares grew worse and worse with each passing night. I’d wake up covered in cold sweat, hearing a dreadful wailing noise, and then realize it was coming from me. He’d hold me until I stopped, silent, and yet his solid body gave me the smallest amount of comfort, and I clung to him as if I would perish if I didn’t.

There was a part of me that wanted to just accept my fate, to succumb to the darkness. There was nothing else in this world for me; why run from the only thing I had to live for? But I knew I had to be strong. I didn’t belong with the Empire. Not anymore. Even if it meant losing the closest thing I had to family, to _love_ … It would be hard, agonizing even, but better to be free from the clutches of transgression after transgression than to remain where I was.

All too soon I reached the doorway. Soft light spilled out from under the heavy oak wood, and another wave of fear crashed over me. What would he say? I knew my words wouldn’t please him. Would he try and stop me? Would he lock me up? Things certainly would never be the same after this. I swallowed hard and lightly knocked on the door with a shaking hand.

Silence. Rain continued pounding on the roof, and I knocked again, louder and longer.

“Who is that?” a high voice whined. Clearly I’d interrupted something.

“It’s me,” I squeaked out.

“Oh, Terra.” His tone changed immediately. “You may enter.”

I turned the knob slowly and poked my head in the room. He was seated at his grand vanity, the spherical lights dotting the mirror frame bright and harsh. He seemed to be reorganizing his makeup. Again. Tall bottles and brushes were scattered around him, drawers open and spilling out their contents. He offered me a small smile, though it was lost on his painted face. “I was afraid you were one of Gestahl’s men. Nothing would ruin my evening more than getting interrupted by General Leo!” He let out a hearty laugh, making me jump and bite my tongue. After a moment he composed himself. “What can I do for you, my dear?”

“We need to talk.” I stepped into the room, wringing my hands.

His facial expression shifted; to what, I wasn’t sure. “Then let’s talk. Here, come sit next to me.”

I held my breath and slowly shook my head. “I’ll just stand here if that’s okay.”

His eyebrows rose. I _never_ asserted myself, especially in front of him. “…Fine, then stand. Talk.”

I took in a shuddering breath. “I… I can’t do this anymore. What you’re asking of me… what the Empire asks of me… it’s too much. The nightmares, the guilt, it’s eating me alive. So many people have died because of me, and for what? To expand our borders? To torture more espers? To make more people suffer?” I steeled my face. “I’m through. I’m leaving. Tonight.”

He sat there for a moment, silent. Suddenly his head fell back as the room was filled with his laughter, sickly and loud. “Oh, Terra, you’re so funny! You never fail to entertain me!” He swiped at an imaginary tear as he regained himself. “That’s the best joke I’ve heard all day!”

I was mortified as I watched him continue to chortle, returning to his vanity. “What a silly antic, Terra. Can you imagine? _You_ against the world? You may be the strongest soldier the Empire has ever seen, but it’s thanks to _my_ training. You wouldn’t last one day out there! It’s cold, merciless… the world would swallow you whole, my sweet. You’re much safer here, with me.” His eyes locked with mine in the reflection of the mirror. “This is where you belong, Terra.”

My mind was screaming at me to agree with him, to laugh and pretend it had indeed been a joke meant to amuse him. I held firm to my plan though, reminding myself of the horrors I’d committed and wanted to escape from. “This isn’t a joke. I’m going to run away, far away from here. I might be alone, but I’ll find someone. There’s good out there somewhere, I know there is.” I stood up straighter. “I’m leaving the Empire, and there isn’t anything you can do to stop me.”

Silence fell a second time, heavy and tangible. He spun to face me again, slowly, deliberately. He folded his hands under his chin, studying me. I think he was trying to decide how serious I was. I kept my firm expression, biting my lip to keep it from quivering. I’d never spoken out against anything before. I always did as I was told; he’d said it was one of my finest traits. Standing there, defying him, was the hardest thing I’d ever done. And it was about to get harder.

He stood suddenly. I flinched, taking an involuntary step backwards. “’Nothing I can do to stop you?’” His voice had dropped from its usual high-pitched timbre to something far more sinister. I’d learned to avoid him when his sounded like that. He rarely used that tone with me specifically; I had to try really hard to upset him.

Maybe I’d tried a little too hard this time.

He closed the distance between us, his strides long across the carpet. I backed against the partially open door, feeling it shut softly from my weight. I was trapped. He placed his white hands on my shoulders, my skin bristling from the contact. He squeezed me, a little too hard, and I knew it was a warning. “Terra, do you have any idea who you are?”

I wouldn’t meet his gaze. He reached up and roughly grabbed my chin, raising my head to his level. “Look at me,” he hissed. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat as his icy eyes bore into mine. “Answer the question.”

“I… I’m a solider of the Empire… a Magitek soldier…” My voice wavered and trailed off.

“Wrong.” He pushed me against the door, holding me in place. “You’re not Gestahl’s, you’re not the Empire’s. You’re _mine._ ” His grip tightened as he bared his teeth at me, and I let out a frightened whimper.

“You’re only as good as you are because of me. I’ve given you everything you have. I practically raised you. You’re _nothing_ without my guidance.” He spat each sentence, one after the other. “You’re _my_ magic user, _my_ toy, and you’re staying right where you are.”

My vision blurred. His words hit me hard. I knew he was a monster that I needed to escape from, but he was still the only person who ever seemed to care for me. He was right; the only reason I’d made it as far as I had was because of him. He’d looked after me when everyone else stayed far away and whispered rumors of me being a witch. He’d held me when I cried, helped me up when I fell, given me whatever I wished. But now his perfect little doll had found a mind of her own, and he was determined to suppress that ache for freedom.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. His grasp softened, and he wiped it away with his thumb. “I hate to see you like this,” he said gently. “You’re so much prettier when you smile. And when you’re unleashing havoc, of course.” He chuckled softly. “It doesn’t have to be this way, Terra. I don’t want to have to treat you badly, to hurt you. It’s such a waste of time. You’re different from the rest, and you always have been. Your fate lies with me; you know this. You can’t defy fate. There’s nothing for you out there. Why run from the only thing you’ve ever known?”

He leaned in to kiss me, and I almost lost my will right then and there. But I clung to that desire to be free, the want to escape from the Empire’s evil machinations. I pushed him off me, feeling his makeup smudge against my mouth. “No!”

His face was one of shock, and a flash of anger lit his eyes. I stammered, feeling more tears fall. “It’s my fate, and I can decide where it leads me. That’s why I have to leave here, to leave you. I’m… I’m sorry.” I really meant it. I hated this, hated upsetting him, but it was for the greater good.

He growled. I saw one of his eyes twitch, and I knew I was in for it. I tried to grab the door handle, but he pushed against the wood to keep me from opening it. He cursed at me, attempting to strike my face. I somehow dodged and ducked under his arm, fleeing towards the other end of the room. I shrieked as I stumbled and fell; he’d grabbed hold of my cape and yanked me to the ground. He was still yelling, my ears ringing with his insanity. I tried to call for help, but he put one boot on my back and leaned down to cover my mouth. I choked on his scent as he chuckled darkly. “Silly Terra, don’t you know? Dolls aren’t supposed to talk!” he hissed in my ear, pulling my head back. Tears continued to fall, and he sighed. “We’ll need to find a way to keep you from your own thoughts. I really hoped this day would never come. You were so much better when you just did as you were told. Oh well.” He shrugged with his free arm. “I suppose this will be a prime example to others what happens when you try to defy me.” With a flourish, he rapped hard on my head with his knuckles, and darkness engulfed me.

* * *

I awoke to his laughter. My head was heavy and throbbed horribly. Cold metal surrounded me; a dark room came into focus. Various instruments were laid out on a nearby table. I whimpered, trying to move, but I was locked to the rusty chair.

He came into view, cape swishing behind him. His makeup looked sinister in the low lighting. All mirth had left his eyes; all that was left was cold, rampant hatred. In his hands he cradled a thin, round object. It looked like a headband; it made me nervous.

He stopped in front of me, holding the object up. “My sweet little magic user… You will _always_ be mine. With this ingenious device, I won’t ever have to worry about you trying to leave me ever again.”

My eyes widened. I suddenly remembered a conversation we’d had a few weeks previously about a new invention called a ‘slave crown.’ When placed upon the wearer’s head, they were rendered unable to do things of their own free will, and were at the mercy of their master. The glinting thing in his ghostly white hands was one such slave crown, and he intended to placate me with it.

“No! Get away from me!” I squirmed in my seat, hearing the shackles restraining me rattle against the metal. He merely laughed. He walked forward, leaning over me. The bare bulb lighting the room cast sharp shadows behind his form as he loomed there, and it was enough to chill my blood as I screamed for him to let me go. Of course he didn’t listen, and instead let the thin metal band fall onto my matted hair. 

My mind suddenly went completely void of all thought. My mouth fell slack, all tension releasing from my limbs. The dark crevasses of my mind filled with one thought— _him._ The ache to please him, to do everything he asked of me, to obey his every wish. I would have followed him to the ends of the earth if he’d asked it of me.

“Now to test it… Terra, who do you belong to?”

I responded, toneless, lifeless. “You, Kefka. I belong to you.”

He leaned in close to my ear, a hum of content on his lips. “Don’t you _ever_ forget it.”


End file.
